goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernadette Peters
Bernadette Peters is an actress. Biography Born Bernadette Lazzara in Ozone Park, New York, she made her screen debut on Juvenile Jury aged three and a half and first stage appearance with This is Goggle in 1958. She had her first lead in 1964 and became a frequent stage musical performer, receiving her first Drama Desk Award in 1968. She began appearing in feature films from 1973, including Silent Movie, Pennies from Heaven and Alice and received her first Tony Award for Song & Dance. Peters also provided a number of voices in animated productions, including playing Rita in Animaniacs, Angelique in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Sophie in Anastasia. She appeared in a number of television series including Ugly Betty and Smash. Singing Peters began performing small roles in musicals such as The Most Happy Fella and Gypsy, as well as originating the part of Ruby in Dames at Sea, or Golddiggers Afloat (which she played on several ocassions), Josie Cohan in George M!, Gelsomina in La Strada and Mabel Normand in Mack & Mabel. She also played Lily St. Regis in Annie and frequently guested on variety shows such as The Ed Sullivan Show, The Sonny and Cher Show and The Muppets Show. Later, Peters made frequent collaborations with Stephen Sondheim, appearing in musicals including Sunday in the Park With George and Into the Woods (as the original Witch). She also sang in her voice roles as Angelique in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Sophie in Anastasia and released a number of albums. Film The Jerk (1979) *You Belong to Me (duet) Annie (1982) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Deck the Halls (contains solo lines) *As Long as There's Christmas (contains solo lines) *As Long as There's Christmas (reprise)(duet) Anastasia (1997) *Paris Holds the Key (To Your Heart)(contains solo lines) Television The Kraft Music Hall (1970) *Chewi, Chewi (solo) *I Didn't Know What Time It Was (solo) *Golden Slumbers (solo) *Save the Country (duet) *California Dreamin' (solo) The Ed Sullivan Show (1971) *Look for the Silver Lining (solo) Once Upon a Mattress (1972) The Carol Burnett Show (1974) *Blame It on My Youth (solo) *Lulu's Back in Town (solo) *Nagasaki (contains solo lines) *Shuffle Off to Buffalo (contains solo lines) *All That Jazz (solo) The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson (1976) *I Love You Too (solo) *You'll Never Know (solo) *Steppin' Out (solo) *I Don't Know Why I Love You Like I Do (solo) *Everything Old is New Again (solo) *Love Story (solo) *Wake Up and Live (solo) *Mean to Me (solo) *Broadway Baby (solo) *Ten Cents a Dance (solo) *Everybody's Talkin (solo) *Help Me Make It Through the Night (solo) *Not Much (solo) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *Thank You for Being a Friend (solo) *You Can Have Him (solo) *Divorce (solo) *I Love (solo) *Feelin' Groovy (solo) *Wake Up and Live (solo) *Let the Good Times Roll (solo) *Other Lady (solo) *I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry (solo) *I'm Flying (solo) *Unexpected Song (solo) *Come Rain or Come Shine (solo) *What'll I Do (solo) The Sonny and Cher Show (1976) *Send In the Clowns/Be a Clown (solo) *White Christmas (solo) *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (contains solo lines) *Here Comes Santa Claus The Muppet Show (1977) *Take a Little One Step (solo) *Just One Person (contains solo lines) *Applejack (solo) Saturday Night Live (1981) *Making Love Alone (solo) Faerie Tale Theatre (1983) *I'm Nobody Love (solo) Animaniacs (1993) *Humans Ain't What They Seem to Be (solo) The RuPaul Show (1997) *Sooner or Later (solo) The Wonderful World of Disney (1997) *The Prince is Giving a Ball (contains solo lines) *Falling in Love with Love (contains solo lines) *A Lovely Night (contains solo lines) The Rosie O'Donnell Show (1999) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (solo) *There is Nothing Like a Dame (solo) The View (1999) *Moonshine Lullaby (solo) Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *So Much for Wakko's Ha' Penny (solo) Stage The Most Happy Fella (1959) *Fresno Beauties/Cold and Dead *Finale Gypsy (1961) Thelma *Madame Rose's Toreadoreables June *Dainty June and Her Farmboys (contains solo lines) *Broadway (contains solo lines) *If Momma Was Married (duet) Dames at Sea, or Golddiggers Afloat (1966)(originated the role) *It's You (duet) *The Sailor of My Dreams (solo) *Raining In My Heart (contains solo lines) *There's Something About You (duet) *Raining In My Heart (reprise)(solo) *The Echo Waltz (contains solo lines) *Star Tar (contains solo lines) Riverwind (1966) *I Want a Surprise (solo) *Wishing Song (contains solo lines) *Pardon Me While I Dance (duet) *Sew the Buttons On (duet) *I'd Forgotten How Beautiful She Could Be (duet) The Penny Friend (1966)(originated the role) *Mrs. Bodie (solo) *I Am Going to Dance (solo) *Feet (solo) *The Great Unknown (contains solo lines) *How Doth the Apple Butterfly (solo) *A Very Full and Productive Day (contains solo lines) *The Penny Friend (Reprise)(duet) Curley McDimple (1967)(originated the role) *I Try (duet) *Curley McDimple (contains solo lines) *Love is the Loveliest Song (solo) *Are There Any More Rosie O'Gradys? (contains solo lines) *Stars and Lovers (contains solo lines) *The Meanest Man in Town (contains solo lines) *I Try (reprise)(duet) *Hi de hi de hi, Hi de hi de ho (contains solo lines) George M! (1968)(originated the role) *Oh, You Wonderful Boy (solo) *A Ring to the Name of Rosie (contains solo lines) *Down by the Erie La Strada (1969)(originated the role) *Seagull, Starfish, Pebble (solo) *The Great Zampano (duet) *Belonging (solo) *I Don't Like You (solo) *You're Musical (duet) *Only More! (solo) *With a Man (duet) *Everything Needs Something (solo) *Sooner of Later (reprise)(solo) *Belonging (reprise)(solo) Nevertheless, They Laugh (1971)(originated the role) *Believe (duet) *I Don't Understand It (solo) *I Charmed the Wine (contains solo lines) W.C. (1971)(originated the role) *I'll Follow My Star (solo) *You Could (duet) *Being a Pal (contains solo lines) *I'll Still Be Here (solo) *I'm Through with Men (solo) *Love Can Get You Down (solo) On the Town (1971) *Come Up to My Place (duet) *I Can Cook Too (solo) *I Can Cook Too (Encore)(solo) *Ya Got Me (contains solo lines) *Ya Got Me (Encore) *Some Other Time (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II: New York, New York (Reprise) Mack and Mabel (1974)(originated the role) *Look What Happened to Mabel (contains solo lines) *Wherever He Ain't (solo) *Time Heals Everything (solo) Sunday in the Park With George (1984)(originated the role) Dot *Sunday in the Park with George (duet) *Color and Light (duet) *Everybody Loves Louis (solo) *We Do Not Belong Together (duet) *Move On (duet) Marie *Children and Art (solo) Song & Dance (1985) *Take That Look Off Your Face (solo) *Let Me Finish (solo) *So Much to do in New York (solo) *First Letter Home (solo) *English Girls (solo) *Capped Teeth and Caesar Salad (solo) *You Made Me Think You Were in Love (solo) *Capped Teeth and Caesar Salad (Reprise)(solo) *So Much to do in New York (reprise)(solo) *Second Letter Home (solo) *Unexpected Song (solo) *Come Back With the Same Look In Your Eyes (solo) *Take That Look Off Your Face (Reprise)(solo) *Tell Me On a Sunday (solo) *I Love New York (solo) *So Much to do in New York (second reprise)(solo) *Third Letter Home (solo) *Nothing Like You've Ever Known (solo) *Let Me Finish (Reprise)(solo) *What Have I Done? (solo) *Take That Look Off Your Face (Finale)(solo) Into the Woods (1987)(originated the role) *Second Midnight (contains solo lines) *Stay With Me (duet) *Witch's Lament (solo) *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Goodbye Girl (1993)(originated the role) *This Is as Good as It Gets (duet) *No More (solo) *A Beat Behind (contains solo lines) *My Rules (duet) *Good News, Bad News (contains solo lines) *Footsteps (duet) *How Can I Win? (duet) *Richard Interred (contains solo lines) *How Can I Win? (Reprise)(solo) *Too Good to Be Bad (contains solo lines) *Who Would've Thought? (contains solo lines) *Paula (An Improvised Love Song)(duet) *Jump for Joy (contains solo lines) *What a Guy (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Anyone Can Whistle (1995) *Come Play Wiz Me (contains solo lines) *Anyone Can Whistle (solo) *See What It Gets You (solo) *Anyone Can Whistle (Reprise)(solo) *With So Little to Be Sure Of (duet) Ruthless! (1996) *Tina's Mother (solo) *Kisses and Hugs (duet) *Angel Mom (contains solo lines) Annie Get Your Gun (1999) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Gypsy (2003) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) A Little Night Music (2010) *The Glamorous Life (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *"The World Won't End/Every Day a Little Death (reprise)(duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise)(duet) Follies (2011) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) A Bed and a Chair (2013) *Broadway Baby (solo) *The Ladies Who Lunch (solo) Albums We'll Start the Party Again (1965) *We'll Start the Party Again (solo) *Wait Johnny Again (solo) And the Trouble With Me Is You (1965) *And The Trouble With Me Is You (solo) *When I Hear Our Song (solo) You're Taking Me For Granted (1967) *You're Taking Me For Granted (solo) *Will You Care What's Hap'nin to Me Baby (solo) Forever Young (1976) *Forever Young (solo) *Carol Ann's Theme (solo) Bernadette Peters (1980) *If You Were The Only Boy (solo) *Gee Whiz (solo) *Heartquake (solo) *Should've Never Let Him Go (solo) *Chico's Girl (solo) *Pearl's A Singer (solo) *Other Lady (solo) *Only Wounded (solo) *I Never Thought I'd Break (solo) *You'll Never Know (solo) Now Playing (1981) *Dedicated To The One I Love (solo) *Broadway Baby (solo) *Don't (solo) *Carrying A Torch (solo) *Sweet Alibis (solo) *The Weekend Of A Private Secretary (solo) *Tears On My Pillow (solo) *Maybe My Baby Will (solo) *I Don't Know Why (I Just Do)/Mean To Me (solo) I'll Be Your Baby Tonight (1996) *I Feel Like I'm Not Out Of Bed Yet (solo) *I Make Him Feel Good (solo) *Running On Faith (solo) *No One Is Alone (solo) *What's The Use Of Wond'rin? (Solo) *Cupid (solo) *I'll Be Your Baby Tonight (solo) *Blackbird (solo) *Hills Of Shiloh / Faithless Love (contains solo lines) *Woman Be Wise (solo) *He's Got A Way (solo) *Some Other Time (solo) Bernadette Peters: Live at Carnegie Hall (1997) *Sooner Or Later (solo) *Time Heals Everything (solo) *Raining In My Heart (solo) *Some People (solo) *Johanna (solo) *Happiness (solo) *Hello, Little Girl/Any Moment (solo) *There Won't Be Trumpets (solo) *You Could Drive A Person Crazy (solo) *Not A Day Goes By (solo) *Being Alive (solo) *Move On (solo) Bernadette Peters Loves Rodgers & Hammerstein (2002) *It's a Grand Night For Singing (solo) *If I Loved You (solo) *The Gentelman Is a Dope (solo) *It Might As Well Be Spring (solo) *Out Of My Dreams (solo) *So Far (solo) *Something Wonderful (solo) *I Haven't Got a Worry In The World (solo) *Mister Snow (solo) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *There Is Nothing Like A Dame (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (solo) *Something Good (solo) Gallery Bernadetteruby.jpg|'Ruby' in Dames at Sea, or Golddiggers Afloat. PetersCinderella.jpg|'Cinderella' in The Penny Friend. PetersAlice.jpg|'Alice' in Curley McDimple. PetersJosie.jpg|'Josie Cohan' in George M! PetersGelsomina.jpg|'Gelsomina' in La Strada. PetersHildy.jpg|'Hildy Esterhazy' in On the Town. PetersNormand.jpg|'Mabel Normand' in Mack & Mabel PetersBurnettShow.jpg|The Carol Burnett Show. PetersMuppets.jpg|The Muppets Show. PetersMarie.jpg|'Marie' in The Jerk. Petersalbum.jpg|'Bernadette Peters.' PetersSNL.jpg|Saturday Night Live. PetersNowPlaying.jpg|'Now Playing' CurryPeters.jpg|'Rooster Hannigan' and Lily St. Regis in Annie. PetersDebbie.jpg|'Princess Debbie' in Faerie Tale Theatre. PetersDot.jpg|'Dot' in Sunday in the Park With George. PetersMarieSunday.jpg|'Marie' in Sunday in the Park With George. PetersSongDance.jpg|'Emma' in Song & Dance. PetersWitch.jpg|'The Witch' in Into the Woods. PetersRita.jpg|'Rita' in Animaniacs. PetersPaula.jpg|'Paula' in The Goodbye Girl PetersFay.jpg|'Fay Apple' in Anyone Can Whistle. PetersIllBeYourBaby.jpg|'I'll Be Your Baby Tonight.' PetersAngelique.jpg|'Angelique' in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas PetersSophie.jpg|'Sophie' in Anastasia. PetersCarnegie.jpg|'Bernadette Peters: Live at Carnegie Hall.' PetersOakley.jpg|'Annie Oakley' in Annie Get Your Gun. PetersRodgersHammer.jpg|'Bernadette Peters Loves Rodgers & Hammerstein.' PetersMama.jpg|'"Mama" Rose Horvath' in Gypsy. PetersDesiree.jpg|'Desiree Armfeldt' in A Little Night Music. PetersPlummer.jpg|'Sally Durant Plummer' in Follies. PetersOlder.jpg|'Older Woman' in A Bed and a Chair. Peters, Bernadette Peters, Bernadette